villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Pain and Panic
Demon Majordomos Pain and Panic are Hades's dopey minions who bungle all their missions for the Lord of the Underworld. They appear in all the wars featuring Hades, and rarely win their battles against their assigned opponents. They first appear alongside their master in the Disney animated film, Hercules. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Pain and Panic join with Hexxus when the demon takes control of the underworld. When Hades takes back his realm, Pain and Panic reassert their allegiance to the Lord of the Dead. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two War De-Mongering Pain and Panic are patrolling the River Styx when Aku's agent, Demongo attacks them. The spirit hits Pain with a skull, causing him to trip. Demongo sends Panic flying also, so that the imps pointy ears impale Pain's behind. As both minions try to recover, Demongo laughs. He then singes the two with flame. The two try to shoots some arrows at Demongo, but the demon's suit of skulls protects him. Demongo fries them one more time and prepares to finish them off. All of a sudden, Chaos arrives, saves Pain and Panic, and defeats Demongo. The Battle of the Underworld Pain and Panic participate in the final fight against the forces of Eris. The two end up on the receiving end of an explosive glass of chocolate milk, thrown by Discord; Chaos once again saves the day by imprisoning the chimeric being. They then fire volleys of arrows at Aku, but their foe simply absorbs their attacks. This time, Hades comes to their rescue, defeating Aku and Eris both. Later in the fight, the two use a magic rock to banish their enemy, Samhain, back into Tartarus. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three = Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Villains War Reboot Pain and Panic appear in the reboot series. They look on as Chernabog escapes from Tartarus, bests Hades, and takes over the Underworld for himself. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 2 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 3 Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part 2 Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Hexxus's Alliance Category:Hades's Alliance Category:Henchmen Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Maleficent and Hades Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Hades Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Demons Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Redeemed Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains‎ Category:Hade's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Hades' Alliance in Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Hercules Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Vs Zeus Category:Vs Gaston Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Ursula's Alliance Category:Returning from the Underworld Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Vs Scar Category:Vs Hotep and Huy Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Villains who can fly Category:Maleficent Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Iago's Union of Ex-Henchmen Category:Manuel´s Villains War Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Hades' Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Eris's Alliance in Villains War Category:Bobcat Goldthwait Category:Villains Battles Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:Matt Frewer Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Hades's Alliance in Ultimate Villains War Category:Hades's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Funny Villains Category:Éric Métayer Category:Vs Aku Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains War (Disney Knight's)